


Pineapple

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: What did the pineapple do to poor Danny? I leave it to your imagination…





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> but I'm sure is Steve’s fault somehow…


End file.
